


Wake Me Up

by MyChemicalRachel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wakes up every morning to the sound of his neighbor singing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Me Up

**Summary:**   
_Gerard wakes up every morning to the sound of his neighbor singing in the shower._

•••

Every morning. Every  _fucking_ morning like clockwork, it happened.

Gerard was your average guy. He was normal, by most standards, and boring by even more. It’s not really that he wasn’t fun, per se, he was just kind of… introverted. Anti-social, as his brother Mikey would so kindly point out. And Gerard knew this, it was his choice even. He didn’t like people on most occasions, he hated gatherings and social events, and his palms would start sweating if someone even looked at him too long. He was content spending every night as a blanket-burrito, PlayStation controller in hand and headphones in, while the world continued spinning without him.

After only twelve weeks his new apartment, he learned that whatever human that inhabited the flat above his own was not, by any means, similar to himself. The first few nights in his apartment, Gerard was happy. The peace and quiet of having his own home was serene. But that only lasted a week or so until his upstairs neighbor arrived.

Gerard didn’t know the name of the stranger who lived upstairs, hadn’t even seen their face, but he was pretty sure it was a herd of elephants. Since the stranger had moved in, the day was filled with silence. Gerard enjoyed the silence. But every night, at around two in the morning, the stranger would wake him up. Gerard could hear, through the paper thin floors, the sound of footsteps when the neighbor arrived home, soon followed by a few things crashing against the floor, the squeaking of an old mattress, and then the shower would start. If the neighbor was stealthy enough, Gerard wouldn’t hear them until the shower started and then both apartments were filled with the same noise. It would differ day to day what music the stranger decided to belt out, but the volume remained the same. It was nothing but the sound of the neighbors voice and water pelting against the shower floor, but it was enough to wake Gerard.

Every single day at two in the morning.

It was like Gerard’s new alarm clock, various punk songs or oldies hits serenading him awake at two AM, and he hated it. As a normal human, he needed his sleep and he was not getting it with this mysterious neighbor singing in the shower.

And just like clockwork, it happens again.

Gerard tries to ignore it, he really does. He rolls over onto his side, the blanket tangling around his legs uncomfortably and twisting under his body. He can’t make out the words at first, but he’s instantly aware that it’s the same neighbor as usual. Gerard turns over again, burying his face into the pillow with a groan. Even with the angry blood pulsing through his ears, he can hear when the stranger’s voice raises, words becoming audible through the floor, and even Gerard isn’t sure how to react.

“ _I REMEMBER DOING THE TIME WARP, DRINKING THOSE MOMENTS WHEN THE BLACKNESS WOULD HIT ME!_ ”

Gerard shifts on the bed once more, lifting his head slightly, listening closer. Is his neighbor singing the Time Warp? At two o’clock in the fucking morning?

The voice gets muffled again for a long minute before Gerard can make out the words and yes, his neighbor is definitely singing the Rocky Horror soundtrack right now. The voice is higher pitch and Gerard is almost sure there must be a girl up there, too, but the same gruff texture the voice always has is present even when he continues on the song.

“ _WELL I WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREET JUST A HAVING A THINK WHEN A SNAKE OF A GUY GAVE ME AN EVIL WINK_ _._ ”

Gerard isn’t really sure what to think right now with the sound of his neighbor’s vocal exercises in the shower and the hazy fog of sleep that still surrounds him, so he let’s his head fall back onto the pillow and sighs. He watches the ceiling, too dark to actually make out any details but he’s pretty sure it’s still there. He tries to imagine just what kind of guy lives above him that comes home at inane times of the night and has no consideration of neighbors who are forced to listen to what is probably considered singing.

Gerard is still pondering this when he hears the voice raise in pitch again.

“ _IT’S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT._ ”

It’s probably an asshole. He seems like an asshole.

“ _AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT._ ”

Definitely an asshole. Gerard sighs again. He remembers vaguely what it was like before he moved in here, living in his parents basement. His younger brother never knocked and his mom was constantly pestering him about doing his own laundry which, okay yes Gerard can do laundry okay? He just doesn’t like to. Nobody likes to. It was just easier when his mom was there to offer. But alas, that had all ended when he moved out. Getting a place of his own, he thought he was leaving behind all of the pestiferous tenants, the unwanted annoyance of the people he shared the house with, but this is just like living with his parents. Worse even. His parents didn’t sing in the shower right above him at  _two in the fucking morning._

“ _BUT IT’S THE PELVIC THRUUUS--AHH!_ ”

The song is cut off instantly when the stranger lets out a rather feminine scream, followed immediately by a crash. Gerard’s body tenses and he listens even closer. Did his neighbor just die? Oh shit, his neighbor is dead. He just audibly witnessed his upstairs neighbor dying. What should he do? He should call the cops, right? Or, now that the singing has stopped, he could just turn over and go back to bed. When someone discovers the stranger’s body, Gerard can act like he never heard a thing. But his ingrained morals have him sighing once more and throwing the blankets off. The least he should do is make sure the guy is not dead, right?

The thing is, Gerard doesn’t actually know which apartment the guy upstairs lives in. He climbs the stairs begrudgingly, hoping the guy isn’t dead simply so he might have the chance to kill him himself. He reaches the floor above his own, the top floor as it is, and scans the door numbers. Okay… He tries to think rationally, though sleep is still kind of hindering full thoughts. If Gerard’s apartment is B3, then the one above him must be C3, right? That’s logical.

He doesn’t want to do this. There’s a part of him that hopes the guy won’t even answer the door. Gerard wants to go back home and curl into bed and fall asleep, but his conscience tugs at him again and he forces himself to knock. There’s silence on the other side for a long time, but he’s sure he’s got the right apartment judging by the stream of light coming out from under the door. Honestly, who else in their right mind is awake at this time in the morning? Other than Gerard, of course, but he never claimed to be sane.

Eventually, the door swings open and Gerard is rendered speechless. Silhouetted in the doorway is a guy, definitely. He’s shorter than Gerard by only a few inches but there’s more muscle under the layer of olive-toned skin. Gerard can plainly see this by the lack of shirt. There’s actually a major lack of any clothing right now, as the neighbor has obviously just finished bathing. His chest is bare and heavily tattooed with images Gerard can’t really distinguish in this light and one hand holds a white towel, hanging low on his hips and doing next to nothing to hide what’s underneath. His black hair is dripping, pushed messily over to one side of his head. And his face… Gerard tries his best to avoid eye contact but that only results in him staring longingly at the stranger’s unclothed body, so he settles with watching his pink lips, a single silver hoop protruding on one side. Gerard bites down on his own lip nervously, regretting this even more suddenly.

“Um… Hi?” The neighbor quirks an eyebrow. He’s probably wondering what the hell this random guy in pajama pants and a Lord Of The Rings shirt is doing on his doorstep at two AM. His lips twist into a sideways smirk when Gerard can’t seem to find words and this fucker actually has the audacity to look amused.

This angers Gerard for some reason because he was nice enough to come make sure this guy didn’t kill himself singing Rocky Horror in the shower and now this stranger is finding entertainment in Gerard’s inability to make a sentence. He does manage to sputter out a few syllables, but nothing coherent.

The stranger shifts in the doorway, his smile widening as he leans against the open door. “Are you drunk?”

Gerard feels offended and his lower lip stiffens into a pout. Does he look drunk? Probably. Lack of sleep can do that to a man. “No, I am not drunk.” Gerard silently applauds himself for forming actual words.

But his pause gives the neighbor enough time to step in again. “So is there a reason you’re on my doorstep at two thirty-six in the morning?” He doesn’t say it like a request to leave, more so as an actual curiosity.

Gerard remembers why he’s here all of a sudden and he narrows his eyes at the man. “Yeah. I was just gonna request Sweet Transvestite next, preferably followed by something from Sweeney Todd.”

And just like that, the stranger’s amusement is gone, replaced instantly with what looks like embarrassment. His face turns bright red, visible even in the dark. Gerard thinks this is a good look for him and a smile works it’s way onto his own features. “Umm… I just… Uh…” Now it’s the neighbor’s turn to sputter out a few incoherent words, biting down on his lip. He sighs after a second and his voice lowers. It’s kind of odd, hearing him speaking at this level instead of screaming lyrics through the floor, but Gerard doesn’t think it’s a bad change. “Can we pretend you didn’t hear that?”

Gerard smirks. “Do you want me to pretend I didn’t hear you fall on your ass, too?”

He didn’t think it was possible, but the stranger flushes even brighter. Gerard doesn’t remember then why he was so pissed twenty minutes ago because he’s actually feeling rather amused by the adorable embarrassment that’s lighting up this guy’s features. Maybe if he knew his neighbor was this cute, he would have complained about the noise sooner…

“So…” The stranger says, biting down on his lip. “I guess you’re the dude that lives under me?”

“Gerard,” He introduces himself. He would probably stick out his hand to shake, but worries that the the neighbor might drop his towel. Actually, on second thought, Gerard sticks his hand out. Much to his despair, the man across from him returns it with the hand that’s holding onto the door. His palm feels damp against Gerard’s and he can’t tell whether it’s sweaty from nerves or just wet from the shower. Gerard likes to think he makes the man nervous.

“Frank.” Oh so the singing neighbor has a name. Awesome. Gerard looks over the man and nods approvingly. He looks like a Frank. “And umm… I’m sorry about the noise. I didn’t realize you could actually hear. I’m kinda on the top floor.” He gestures with one hand to the ceiling, as if Gerard could see through the plaster to the non-existent floor above them.

Gerard nods again, a more definite gesture this time. “I can usually hear it,” He admits. “Like last night, when you woke me up screaming Pour Some Sugar On Me. And last week, you performed the entire Repo Man soundtrack.”

Frank is bright red again and Gerard can’t help but notice that the blush starts in his chest, working it’s way up his neck and covering his face. Gerard smiles. “Holy shit…” He mutters. Frank looks like he wants to slam the door and cower in the shower for another decade or two, but he manages to keep the door open. He actually laughs softly. “I am so fucking sorry…”

And Gerard should be relieved. He should be ecstatic that his annoying upstairs neighbor finally knows his showertime sing-a-long has affected Gerard’s sleep habits and is apologizing, but all that Gerard can think about is how cute his neighbor is looking right now and the dim realization that maybe he can deal with some late night karaoke as long as he can see that blush just a little bit more often. So he shakes his head and smiles again. “Don’t worry about it,” He finds himself saying. “I mean, it could be worse. At least you have good taste in music. But your dancing could be better.”

Frank laughs again and he looks slightly less embarrassed. “I guess I’ll just have to work on my pelvic thrust, huh?”

The statement is simple enough and true: Frank broke his ass attempting to pelvic thrust to the Time Warp in the shower. Obviously his dancing could use a little work. But the glint in Frank’s eyes, whether reflecting the light behind him or something else entirely, makes the simple sentence seem a hell of a lot dirtier in Gerard’s mind, especially as the shorter man almost makes it sound like an invitation.

Gerard lets out a nervous laugh and bites down on his tongue hard enough to make sure that he’s not actually dreaming right now and as the taste of blood and a slight sting of pain fills his mouth, he thinks that having a neighbor that sings in the shower at two in the morning is probably the greatest thing to have ever happened to him.


	2. Baby Seasons Change...

**Summary:** _  
Gerard just wants Frank to stop singing in the shower._

•••

He tries to ignore it at first. He really does. But somehow, through the layers of blankets and pillows he buries himself in, he just can’t seem to drown out the sound. And it’s not like he hasn’t asked Frank to shut the fuck up, or threatened to withhold sex if he didn’t stop-- but ended up giving in way before Frank did. It’s just… Old habits die hard, or something like that. And Gerard had tried to be understanding, honestly, but after six months of living together, this was getting kind of ridiculous.

Gerard pulls the blanket tighter around himself when he hears the bedroom door quietly close. Gerard knows his boyfriend usually gets home at late hours, after playing local gigs with his band and packing up the equipment. Gerard opens his eyes to mere slits to see the alarm clock on the nightstand blinking 2:00AM.

Just like always.

He can hear Frank ruffling around in the dresser, already humming quietly to himself. Gerard closes his eyes again, snuggling deeper into the duvet. He listens to the somewhat soothing sound as Frank gathers his clothes and disappears into the en suite. The door closes and silence takes over, much to Gerard’s content. It’s only when he’s just beginning to drift off again that he hears the faint sound of the shower sputtering to life. Only seconds later, he hears the familiar sound of Frank’s voice.

_Just like fucking always._

Gerard reaches out blindly and grabs the pillow off of Frank’s side of the bed, pulling it over his head. Still, through the closed bathroom door and cocoon of sheets, he can make out the rising sound of Frank’s voice. It’s faint at first, but the volume increases quickly.

“ _TAKE ME TO CHURCH, I’LL WORSHIP LIKE A DOG IN THE SHRINE OF YOUR LIES…_ ”

Gerard is yanked back into bleary consciousness, groaning and rolling over in the bed. Staring up at the ceiling in the darkness, he’s reminded of the weeks before he actually met Frank-- Night after night of his upstairs neighbor screaming random songs at two o’clock in the morning. And even after they had started dating and, a few months later, moved in together, the habit had not been abandoned.

“ _OFFER ME THAT DEATHLESS DEATH. GOOD GOD, LET ME GIVE YOU MY LIFE…_ ”

It goes quiet for a long moment. At first, Gerard thinks that maybe Frank’s shower is over, but he still hears the faint pounding of water against the tile shower floor. The next verse is mumbled mostly and he almost thinks he can fall back to sleep, but before he can even try, Frank’s voice is raising again, the chorus restarting.

Gerard sits up. Pushing the blanket off himself, he stumbles to his feet. He’s still half asleep and Frank’s voice is filling his ears and he’s not really sure what he’s planning to do exactly when he opens the bathroom door and steps silently inside. Frank’s body is blurred behind the thin white shower curtain, but Gerard can make out a few minor details, the curve of his shoulders and back when he reaches up to run his fingers through his hair. He’s facing the spout where water rushes in steaming streams down on him. Gerard guesses that his eyes are closed.

Frank is singing into his fist, wiggling his hips in a way that makes Gerard’s heavy head feel even fuller. Quietly, he peels his pajama pants off, then his boxers.

Frank doesn’t notice he’s being watched until Gerard pushes the curtain open and steps into the shower behind the younger man. The singing stops abruptly when Gerard’s hand touches Frank’s side, causing Frank to spin on his heels. He probably would have fallen if Gerard weren’t there to hold him up.

Frank gasps dramatically and then laughs, clutching a hand to his bare chest. “Holy shit, Gee! You scared the piss out of me!”

Gerard glances down, just to make sure that Frank didn’t actually pee. When he’s sure it was just an expression, he looks back up to meet Frank’s hazel eyes. Wet black hair falls forward to cover them, reminding Gerard again of that night they first met.

One side of Frank’s mouth quirks up in a crooked smirk as he watches Gerard with that adorable amused smile. “Are you alright, babe? You look tired.”

And he is. Gerard is really tired, but looking at his boyfriend, naked and soaked to the bone and with that fucking smirk lighting up his features, sleep is the last thing on his mind. Gerard barely manages a nod before pressing his lips to Frank’s.

The younger boy is surprised by the sudden movement, but gives in instantly, kissing Gerard back. The simple kiss seems more heated than normal and he’s not sure if it’s because of the fact that it’s two o’clock in the morning and way past his usual hour of horniness or maybe it’s the steam swirling around the two of them, encompassing them both in a cocoon of the heat, but Gerard pushes farther and wraps his arms around Frank. And Frank certainly isn’t arguing when Gerard lifts him off of his feet. Suddenly his body is pinned between the cool tile wall and Gerard’s chest, his legs twisting around, ankles connecting behind Gerard’s back. He’s stunned by this unwarranted violation of his private shower, but not so shocked as to not act in return. He feels a moan push forward when Gerard grinds his hips up, rubbing against Frank, causing the younger man to break the kiss, panting a few times. “Holy fuck…”

Gerard isn’t bothered by the lack of contact with Frank’s mouth, moving his lips down to the other man’s neck instead, biting down and running his tongue over the vein he can feel pulsing there. Honestly, he loves the filthy sounds he’s eliciting from Frank right at this moment. And Frank is making plenty of noise. Gerard is vaguely aware that it’s only just past two in the morning and their neighbors, whether it be the unlucky couple in the apartment below them or the nice old lady that lives across the hall, can hear their current activities. Still, that realization doesn’t stop him from trailing a hand across Frank’s stomach, wrapping his slender fingers around his member, stroking a few times.

Frank buries his face in Gerard’s shoulder. He too is aware of the noise he’s making and, unlike Gerard, he cares just a little bit if their neighbors hear them having sex. But when he feels Gerard’s hard-on rub against his own, his concerns disappear and he’s letting out a moan that could rival that of a pornstar. He has enough coherent thought left to realize he should probably be reciprocating in some way and, with a shaky hand, he reaches between their bodies to wrap a hand around Gerard’s erection. He can feel pleasure washing over him, making him shiver and his stroking stutters a bit. Gerard doesn’t seem to notice, or mind if he does.

It’s only when they’ve both released, coming down from the high of their separate orgasms, that Gerard sets Frank down on the shower floor again. Their breathing is hard and they’re both grinning like idiots, sweatier than when they first stepped into the shower though neither of them seem to care. Frank leans back against the wall and tilts his head, smiling and looking half-drunk. He reaches out to wrap his hand around Gerard’s, pulling him closer. “What the hell was that?”

Gerard thinks about that for a second. He had never done anything quite like that before-- Not the shower sex, they had done that plenty of times. But he’d never snuck into one of Frank’s showers, and certainly never at two in the morning. Still, he returns the smirk and steps closer, lowering his lips to Frank’s for a small, chaste kiss. “You wouldn’t stop singing in the shower.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, seeming impressed with Gerard’s tactics. “Well if I get shower sex every time I sing in the shower, I’m singing more often.”

Gerard groans, letting his head fall forward, resting against Frank’s. His intention had been to shut Frank up, not to encourage him to sing more. Still, he kisses the younger man again. _Oh well_ , he thinks. Maybe he can deal with Frank’s singing in the shower habit, as long as things end this way just a little more often.


End file.
